


Prinxiety Lover

by Fullofanxiety



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullofanxiety/pseuds/Fullofanxiety
Summary: This oneshot is based on a video my friend sent me. The video is called Butter Lover and it is hilarious. And if you watch, you have to watch til the end. Very end. Here's the link https://youtu.be/yKGeJXk2qWQAnyway, Roman works at a boring gas station in the middle of nowhere when a rougish stranger comes in and buys a stick of butter. The stranger was very handsome and Roman didn't think much of their future until he comes in for more butter. But one question strays away from all his gay thoughts, what is the man doing with all this butter?





	Prinxiety Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, if you haven't watched the video, I suggest you go do because it is hilarious and very weird. Which is cool. So here's the link if you haven't already watched it https://youtu.be/yKGeJXk2qWQ and if you have, good. And without further ado, the story.

It was just another boring day at the desolate gas station in the middle of the sandy desert. And Roman was bored. With the gas station being at least two hours from any nearby town, Roman didn't get many customers, except for the few families on road trips or hikers who wanted to hike the nearby mountains. 

Roman had to admit, it wasn't the best job. But he needed to make money somehow  and he didn’t quite have that stripper factor. . It was just a temporary full time job anyway. A few months ago, the local theatre was flooded and they decided to shut down until repairs were finished. It was originally only supposed to be a few weeks to a month, but then the owners, and Roman agreed, that they should fix up a few more things while they were at it to avoid any further emergencies. Unfortunately, there were a lot of things that needed to be fixed up and replaced. 

And that's how Roman ended up here, in an empty gas station with barely any customers. It was boring. The only pro about it was he could practice his singing and dancing without any prying eyes.

Roman ran a hand through his wavy auburn hair as the bell above the door rang. Roman looked up to find a particularly roguish fellow, walk in and start pursuing around the store. The man was wearing a black leather jacket over a purple and black plaid flannel (unbuttoned) with a Panic! At The Disco tee shirt underneath. His black jeans were ripped and he wore purple converse. And the man's hair was an edgy purple and hung over his eyes, hiding whatever gorgeous color was underneath. 

_ Oh no! He's hot!  _ Roman thought as his eyes followed the stranger around the store…..  _ It's not creepy! Shut up!  _ Roman silenced his thoughts as the stranger came up to the counter.  _ Alright, Roman. It's gay time- I mean, time to be a good employee.  _ “Hello, how may I help you on this fine evening?” Roman asked.  _ Almost as fine as yourself. _

The man looked up, finally revealing the stunning eyes. Both unique in color, one a dark brown, almost black that seemed to stare into Roman's soul. The other, a brilliant green that spoke mischievous wonders. “Butter?” The man asked. Roman felt his knees go weak. His voice was even more lovely than he thought! 

“Of course! How many sticks?” Roman asked as he turned around to get the butter out of the fridge behind the counter. 

“One, please.” 

Roman turned around and placed the butter on the counter. “That'll be $1.50.” 

The stranger pulled out his wallet,  _ it was Nightmare Before Christmas!  _ He handed over the money and took the butter before giving Roman a two finger salute and leaving. 

Roman sighed dreaming and leaned on the counter as he dreamed of those gorgeous eyes. It couldn't have been more than a few minutes, but the next thing Roman knew, the bell above the door was ringing and the stranger was back. Roman jumped up. Did he forget something?

“Actually, I think I'm going to need some more of that butter,” the stranger said as he walked up to the counter. “Maybe 3 sticks?” 

Roman furrowed his eyebrows slightly as he turned to grab more butter.  _ What could he be doing that required this much butter?  _ He turned back around and placed the butter on the counter. “You must be doing some serious baking, huh,” Roman commented. 

The man smiled and handed Roman the proper change as he said, “Oh no, something much better.” He smiled with a mysterious smile. A smile that taunted Roman. The man turned, winking before leaving again. 

Roman frowned slightly as he mulled over what could the man be possibly doing with all that butter. “What a weirdo……….” Roman breathed. He rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah….”  _ I'm totally not in love with this guy I just met. Nope! Not at all.  _ Then Roman turned around and leaned against the counter before he sighed. “Oh! Mysterious stranger! Please reveal to me the name of such a stunning creature as you!” Roman lamented. 

“Hey!” Roman jumped and spun around to find the stranger again.  _ How did he get in without ringing the bell?  _ Roman wondered. “I need more butter.” 

Roman raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he gave more butter to the man. The man laughed as he carried the butter out the door. 

Roman shook his head fondly as he leaned against the counter. No matter how unusual this was, it was still better than the normal boring days. Roman sighed as he thought of what this man must be like. He was perfect. He was the man of Roman's dreams. He would be a man who gave Roman the adventure he wanted. 

Suddenly, the bell rung again. Roman looked up to see the same man again. “Okay, so I need more butter, like, a whole barrel!” The man exclaimed. 

Roman's jaw dropped. 

“Wha- what are you even doing with all that butter!?!?!” He exclaimed. 

The man laughed and glanced around the store to make sure there was nobody else there. “If you come with me, Princey, I'll show you,” the man said as he gave Roman a smirk. 

_ Oh hot DAMN THIS MAN IS HOT AS FUCK!  _ Roman thought to himself. Then he processed the man's words.  _ Oh my stars! Did he just flirt with me!?!? Oh my gay heart can't handle this! What do I do?!?!? He wants me to come with him? Should I go? I really want to. But what if he's a serial killer?  _ Roman looked into the man's gorgeous face.  _ If he's a serial killer, I wouldn't mind being killed by him. That's a lovely face to die to. Plus, if I don't know what he's doing with that butter, then I won't be able to sleep for a week. Now play it cool.  _

“Uh, yeah, sure.”  _ Shit! Too cool! _

The man got his butter and then Roman followed him out the door. The two were walking straight,  _ gay, _ out into the desert. Which was a little weird. But Roman shrugged it off when he felt the strangers hand grasp his and pull him along with him. 

After they were walking for quite some time, Roman decided to break the quiet. “I'm Roman!” He shouted. The stranger glanced back at him with a smile.  _ Roman, you useless gay! What kind of greeting is that?!?! _

“Virgil,” the man replied. 

Roman almost fainted. Virgil was the name of a Roman poet! They were destined to be together! Oh thank the stars! 

Soon Virgil stopped. Roman looked down with Virgil only to find a hole. “What?” 

Virgil looked at him and grinned before dropping the butter down the hole. Roman frowned and leaned forward, listening to hear when the butter might land. It fell for almost a minute before he heard a thump. He turned back to Virgil and raised an eyebrow. 

Virgil didn't answer. His grin just getting wider.  Suddenly, Roman heard the sounds of breathing before he heard something start tearing into the butter like it was the carcass of a dead gazelle. Roman's eyes grew wide, horrified as he listened to noises reverberating down below. He looked back at Virgil only to see the same grin from a few seconds ago. 

Roman jumped up and glanced at Virgil, his face still terrified. “What the Heckity heck, five abs and one peck is down there?!?!” He cried. 

Virgil only looked at him, a calm expression on his face as Roman dramatically flailed his arms about. Virgil shrugged. “Oh, I have absolutely no idea. But it fucking loves butter,” Virgil replied as he elbowed Roman in the side. 

Roman looked between Virgil and the hole horrified. The sound had stopped now but Roman still couldn't get over what he had heard. He stayed in his frozen state for a solid two minutes. 

Virgil stared at the dashing cashier, holding back a laugh at the expression on Roman's face. He looked back at the home before sliding his eyes back over to Roman. He leaned over a pressed a quick peck to his cheek. 

Roman went stiff, shocked at the gesture.  _ Oh my stars! This is amazing! My Gay Senses are telling me to kiss back!  _ Roman turned and placed his hand on Virgil’s shoulder before, causing the man to turn and look at him. Then Roman cupped Virgil's cheeks and tackled him in a kiss. 

That night, Roman and Virgil lay cuddled up on the couch as the sounds of  _ Moana  _ played in the background. Whatever that thing in the hole was long forgotten as the two shared many kisses.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think if you want. All comments are appreciated! Here's the link of you want to watch the video or you haven't yet! https://youtu.be/yKGeJXk2qWQ  
> And thank you to @Roman-flair of Tumblr for sending me the video!


End file.
